


Hallelujah

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, religious
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Era un día tranquilo y el viento soplaba de manera apacible llevando el suave aroma de la hierba fresca hasta el interior de aquella iglesia en la cual como cada domingo se encontraba aquel joven de Brooklyn...Inspirado en la canción "Hallelujah" de Jeff Buckley
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Hallelujah

Era un día tranquilo y el viento soplaba de manera apacible llevando el suave aroma de la hierba fresca hasta el interior de aquella iglesia en la cual como cada domingo se encontraba aquel joven de Brooklyn enfundado en sus mejores pantalones color beige y la única camisa blanca que no le quedaba enorme, a su lado su bella madre rezaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro calmo. Steve siempre había pensado que no había momento en el que Sarah Rogers fuera más hermosa que cuando lanzaba silenciosas plegarias al cielo.

El ambiente se llenó con la suave armonía de la guitarra mientras él suspiraba cansinamente e intentaba imitar a su madre pidiendo de manera casi mecánica y sistemática lo que pedía cada semana.

_ -Mi señor, te pido me des la fortaleza para seguir adelante y salud para poder cuidar de mi madre como se debe… _

El ojiazul respiró quedamente mientras abría los ojos, se perdió un instante en la bella arquitectura de aquel altar antes de mirarse las manos nerviosamente deseando de manera egoísta que Dios obrara de forma más rápida en él y que dejara de parecer que el mínimo soplo de viento le iba a derrumbar…

La puerta de la iglesia se abrió con un gran eco llamando la atención de todos los devotos por lo que el rubio giró para ver al causante de aquel escándalo quedando en shock por un instante.

Well I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

Well it goes like this

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya

She tied you to her kitchen chair

And she broke your throne and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

  
  


Las suaves notas de aquella pacífica canción resonaron en las paredes de aquel templo mientras iniciaban las letras que conocía de memoria pero nunca antes había escuchado de esa manera mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el que a su parecer era el ser más hermoso que existía, un joven de piel acanelada, ojos y cabellos del más brillante y sedoso chocolate se tiraba de la incómoda corbata siguiendo a una mujer de cabellos rubios y andar fino.

But baby I've been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

And love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me do ya

But remember when I moved in you

And the holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

-Es… un ángel- murmuró el rubio por lo bajo siguiéndole con la mirada y sin entender cómo es que aquel desconocido le traía tanta paz de manera ta repentina

Maybe there's a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se conectaron y aquel joven le regaló la sonrisa más bella del universo entero, haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente mientras un extraño calor se instalaba en su pecho… Él había pedido fortaleza pero Dios le había mandado un ángel protector.

FIN


End file.
